swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Meetra Surik
Meetra Surik, voorheen bekend simpleweg als the Jedi Exile (nederlands: De jedi Banneling) was een Jedi Ridder in de tij van de Mandalorian Wars, zij vocht samen met Revan en Alek (later Malak) tegen de Mandalorians, zij was de eengiste die naar de oorlog terugkeerde naar de Jedi Council en werd voor haar daden onterecht gestraft en Verbannen naar de Outer Rim, vier jaar later, Wanneer Revan De Republiek net als de jedi bijna heeft uitegroeid, en weer heef gered naar zijn hergeboorte, en naar zijn verdwijning en zoektocht voor "de echte Sith. 'word Meetra door de Jedi Historikus Atris opgeroepen om terug te keren, did blijkt echter een val te zijn want er is een nieuwe bedrijging ontstaan, op Malachor V waar de laatse slag van de Mandalorian Wars plaatsvond, is een nieuwe Sith Order gevoremd, The Sith Triumverate Empire, geleid door maarliefst drie Sith Lords, Darth Nihilus de machtigste van alle drie met een eeuwige honger naar leven, die in zijn eentje bijna alle Jedi's heeft uitgeroeid. Darth Sion, een Sith die in een gevecht erenstig gewond is geraakt, zijn hij is zo grijs als as en gescheurd en gebroken, zijn haad houd hem bijeen, en als laatse Darth Traya, een misterieuze vroewlijke Sith die de Meeser van zowel Sion en Nihilus is. samen zijn ze er naar uit om alle Jedi en al het goede van de kaart te vegen. Meetra word opgehaald door het Republiekse slagschip The Harbinger. Revan's gestolen schip The Ebon Hawk arriveerd ook in de secene, het schip is leeg, Revan's driod, T3-M4 is als eenigste aan boord van het schip dat eerder neergeschoten is geworden op Nathema op Revan laatse reis. the Hawk Land in The Harbinger met een misterieuze vrouw aanboord, Kreia genaamd. Wanneer de Harbinger een noodoproep krijgt wijkt zij af van haar missie en met orders van Meetra om hun te gaan helpen. De Harbinger word dan aangevallen door een vloot van Darth Sion die aanboordkomt en bijna in zijn eentje het hele schip verwoesd. Meetra raakt buiten bewustzijn, en Kreia samen met T3-M4 en nog een andere droid brengen haar naar de al zwaar beschadigde Ebon Hawk. De Hawk verlaat de Harbinger en word tijden zijn ontsnapings vlucht beschoten door de Harbinger, zwaarbeschadigd weet T3 het schip veilig naar een dicht bijzijnde planeet te brengen Peragus II een mijn kolonie. Meetra ontwaakt daar, en is onbewust van wat zich heeft plaatse gevonden. Peragus ligt er verlate bij, er is niemand in het Staion te bekennen. Meetra vind Kreia dood in het mortuarium, maar schijn bedriegd en Kreia ontwaakt. Zij helpt Meetra op een afstand zodat ze haar krachte kan opdoen. Meetra bevrijd later een jonge man uit een cel, Anton Rand, zij komen er achter dat er een Premie op haar hoofd staad. Er heeft zich een muiterij plaatsgevonde in het station, Een HK-50 Assassin droid staat haar optewachten. en alles boven alles arrieveerd Darth Sion in the Harbinger, maar met hun vieren weten ze te ontsnapen en de vluchten in de Ebon Hawk, die gerepareerd is door het Station's Droid personeel. Meetra krijgt dan de zwaare taak op zich om alle overgebleven Jedi Meesters te verzamelen. Op haar reiz krijgt ze velen metgezellen, waaronder HK-47 Revan's persoonlijk Assassin Droid. Hun eerste stop is op Telos IV waar Atris verblijft, eenmaal op Atris. Op Telos komen ze al snel te weten dat daar geen Jedi Academie is, maar toch voelen Meetra en Kreia iets speciaals aan de wereld en daarvoor moeten ze op de planeet zelf komen dat verboden terijn is verklaard door de overheid die bezig is om het land te herstellen naar een bombardement, vergelijkbaar met die van Taris vier jaar van te voren. Ze willen met de Hawk toch proberen te landen maar eenmaal in de hangaar aangekomen blijkt die gestolen te zijn. Zij stelen dan op hun beurd een Shuttle en gaan toch naar Telos zijn oppervalkte, daar worden ze neergeshoten door artillerie. Ze Komen er alle leven van af, ze onmoeten een Zalbrak Engineer Bao-Dur en zijn droid Remote, hij helpt ze de Hawk te vinden en komen er achter dat hij zich in Telos pool regeio bevind. Ze stelen weer een Shuttle van een verlate bunker, en ook weer worden ze neergehaald door drie HK-50 Assassin Droids. Ze vinden op het Platau waar ze op staan een ingang van een bunker, wat uiteindelijk de Jedi Academie van Atris blijkt te zijn, Atris ligt gechokd om Meetra weer te zien keurd haar zoektocht naar de rest van de Jedi goed zodat ze samen ten strijden kunnen trekken tegen de Sith. Atris heeft ook profijd van deze gebeurtenis gehad wat de Sith hebben zich inderdaad onthuld. Met de hulp van de data die T3 van Atris gestolen heeft weten ze de locaties van de Meetsers, Meetra gaat vele planeet af waaronder: Dantooine, in de ruines van de Jedi Enclave, daar ontmoeten ze Mical die ook een Jedi blijt te zijn en bevrijden Meester Vrook uit de handen van huurlingen. Zij gaan akkoord dat wanner Meetra alle Jedi Meesters gevonden heeft ze samen zullen komen in de Enclave. Nar-Shaddaa, een maan van Hutta, die een groote stad is, daar ontmoeten ze Meetser Zez-Kai Ell, die ook accoord gaat met hun idee. Korriban de thuis wereld van de Sith waar ze voor de eerste keer tegen over Sion staat, bijde komen ze er leven van af, de Jedi Meester Lonna Vash treffen ze dood aan in een cel. Onder hun reis krijggen ze bezoek van een hoogst merkwaardig persoon de Apprentice van Darth Nihilus zelf, Visas Marr, die naar een gevecht haar leven in Meetra's handen legt. Met een Sith aan hun kant komen ze er achter dat er meer Sith Lords zijn onthuld Visas. Opweg naar Onderon blijkt dat de planeet afgesloten is allen schepen met een Visum komen er in of er uit. ze landen op Onderon's maan Dxun, een junge wereld, daar komt Meetra voor de eerste keer naar de oorlog in aanraking met Mandolorians en hun leider Mandelor, die de beruchte vriend en bondgenood van Revan blijkt te zijn Canderous Ordo. Hij brengt Meetra naar Onderon waar ze een probleem oplossen tussen Loyalisten van de koningin Talia en de Seperatisten, Daar treffeb ze ook Meester Kavarr aan die de koningin bijstaat, ook hij gaat accoord. Ze komen allen bijeen op Dantooine met uitzondering van Atris die naar de Dark side gevallen blijkt te zijn. Dan laat Kreia haar mantel van leugens vallen en onthuld dat zij een van die Sith is, zij had gehoopt dat Meetra haar redder het kunnen zijn maar tervergeefs, Darth Traya dood allen jedi Meester en laat Meetra achter om weg te rotten. Maar Meetra vastberadender dan ooit geeft niet op en met haar metgezellen gaan ze achter de Sith aan. Als eerste gaan ze terug naar Telos om Atris terug naar het licht te halen en het lukt, Darth Nihilus gaat tenaanval tegen Telos IV om zijn honger te voeden, hij word door Meeta, Visas en Mandelor verslagen door Meetra's unieke vaardigheden aanboord van zijn schip de Ravager. Dan vetrekken ze naar het hol van het kwaad Malachor V die verwoesd werd door een republiek super wapen onder de Oorlog. Malachor is een gescheurde en gebrooke planeet, het is een wonder dat er nog leven mogelijk is. In de Trayus Academie treffen ze de Sith aan, ze banen zich een weg door de hallen en komen uiteindelijk bij Darth Sion uit die de deur naar de Crecent bewaakt waar Traya is. Sion die onsterfelijk is door zijn woede geeft niet op, maar voor zijn Liefde voor meetra laat hij zich toch gaan en word een met de Force. De weg is nu vrij en Meetra komt tegenover Traya te staan, het is een fel duel maar Meetra blijkt toch de winnende hand te hebben, voordat Traya sterft deeld ze haar vizioenen met haar met betrekking tot haar Metgezellen. ondertusen heeft Bao-Dur Remote er op uitestuurd om het super wapen de Mass Shadow Generator nog maals te actieveren. Onder Malachors vernieteging komt te Hawk Meetra redden en met zijn alle vluchten ze van Malachor V en keren terug naar Coruscant, Waar Meetra haar Metgezellen de opdracht geeft om de Jedi Order en de Republiek de herbauwen. Meetra samen met T3 gaan opbezoek bij Revan's vrouw en kinderen, Bastila Shan, T3 laat haar een bericht zien wat hij al die tijd mee heeft gedragen. Het brengt haar hoop bij dat Revan ergens nog in leven is. Ze neemt een nieuw bericht op en stuurd Meetra er op uit om Revan te vinden, en geeft haar Revan's Masker mee. Samen met T3 verlaten ze Coruscant om nooit meer terug te keren. Ze komen uiteindelijk op Nathema uit, een dode wereld waar zich een verschikelijk riteueel heeft afgespeeld. Ze verlaten die wereld met de kennis dat er ergens in het Heelal een planeet moet zijn waar de Echte Sith zich schuil houden voor honderde jaren en ze komen uit op Dromund-Kaas. Meetra maakt daar kennis met een van Revan's gevangenemers een Sith Pure Blood met de naam Lord scourge, hij is in die vier jaar gehecht geraakt aan Revan en hij besluit samen met Meetra Revan te bevrijden. Scourge zorgt ervoor dat er rellen uitbreken, door het verraad blood te leggen van de Dark Council de regerende Sith onder de Misterieuze Sith Emperor, Lord Vitiate. Vitiate treed hard op en dood niet alleen de verraders maar ook de rest van de Dark Council om er zeker van te zijn. Ondertussen dringen Scourge and Meetra binnen in de bunker van Darth Nyriss in van de Dark Council leden, de Emperor's rode Gaurde vallen het gebouw aan, door al de chaos komen Scourge en Meetra met de hulp van T3 bij Revan terecht en naar vier jaar word hij bevrijd. Meetra en Revan hebben nog niet eens de tijd om elkaar te omhelzen of Darth Nyriss verschijnd, ze vuurt Froce Lightning op hun af maar Revan springt er tussen en weerkaats de stralen en reduceerd de Sith tot as. De Drie vluchten naar een grot. Daar geeft Meetra Revan zijn Masker en laat een Hologram van Bastila en zijn kind zien. Revan besluit niet om met haar terug te gaan in de Hawk, hij wild er hier en nu een einden aan meken. De vier organiseren een plan om de Emperor de doden in zijn eigen Citadel wanner zijn soldaten met de rellen bezich zijn die zijn uitegbroken. Het verloopt allemaal soepel totdat ze een Sith Luitenant tegen het lijf lopen vlak voor de deur van de enorme troonzaal. Zij herkend Revan, van de tijd dat hij en Alek(Malak) voor het eerst op Dromund-Kaas waren. Ze luid het alarm meer T3 opend de deuren van de troonzaal en ze stormen binnen, Scourge en Meetra houden de wachters en soldaten op een afstand wanneer Revan zich richt op Vitiate, Vitiate verteld Revan dat hij verbaast is om hem te zien. Revan heeft zijn Masker weer op en heeft al zijn herrineringen weer terug. Vitiate overpowerd Revan met Lighting en werpt hem achterruit. T3 schiet hem snel tehulp en gebruikt zijn valammenwerper op Vitiate, hij is afgeleid, uit woede blaast hij de arme Droid in duizende stukjes. Scourge en Meetra schieten Revan te hulp, Vitiate is hem aan het martelen met zijn Sith Lightning. Revan komt overrijnd er komt rook van het af en zijn Masker verbrand zijn gezicht. Scourge krijgt dan een vizioen, hij ziet een ander triomfantelijk boven de Emperors levelozen lichaam staan, het zelfde vizioen zag hij ook in de gort vlak naar Revan's bevrijding alleen lagen zij drieën dood aan zijn voeten, hij wist dat hij nu moets ingrijpen, hij wist dat Revan vitaal was voord de dood van Vitiate maar hij had een groote afleiding nodig, en zonder twijfel stak hij zijn rood goeliende Lightsaber in Meetra's rug die in een klap dood neerviel. Revan keek om en werd door de Emperor van zijn voeten gestoten en raake buiten bewust zijn. Meetra's lichaam verdween maar ze werd niet een met de Force. Revan werd gevangen genomen en de Emperor zal Revan gebruiken om zijn plannen aantevullen door zijn gedachte te lezen. Scourge voor zijn daad, ontvangt de hoogste preis die er maar te bedenken valt onsterfelijkheid. Met Meetra dood en Revan gevangen, is er niemand om de Ebon Hawk te claimen. 300 jaar lang word niets van hen vernomen, en de Sith Empire is in een felle oorlog met de Republiek en de Jedi Order. Meester Oteg krijgt bezoek door wat hij denkt te zijn de Lightside Entity, in werkelijkheid is het Meetra die met de boodschap komt dat Revan nu bevrijd moet worden, Hij komt er met haar hulp achter dat Revan word vastgehouden in de Mealstrom Prison een ruimte station in een van de gevraalijkste stukken van het heelal, hij steld een Speciaal team aan om deze opdracht op zich te nemen. Ze stelen eerst Gree technologie van de Empire op Taral V en kunnen zo veilig het Station berijken. onder bevel van Sith Lord Darth Malgus, gaat Moff Rycus Kilran naar de gevangenis om hun te stoppen, Kilran word gedood en Revan word naar 300 jaar bevrijd, eerst is hij woedend op hun, hij kan nu niet langer de Emperor's gedachte bijinvloede. Hij keert samen met hun terug naar de Telos IV, daar word Revan bezoch door een van zijn beste vrienden Meetra Surik. Revan onthuld een geheim dat hij nooit aan Vitiate heeft blood gegeven, 304 jaar gelden waren hij en Malak er op aangewezen om de Star Forge te vinden, naar hun vonst hebben ze het wapen voor zich zlef gehouden, maar Malak en de Star Forge zijn vernietiged, maar de Star Forge blijkt een van drie Rakata ruimtestationen te zijn, de kleinste van die drie is The Foundy (nederlands: De Fabriek) de ander is nooit gevonden en bestaat wellicht ook niet meer. Revan praat met de Jedi Council hierover op Tython, en gaat naar deze plek waar hij zijn langen en nog steeds actieve vriend HK-47 ontmoet. Maar alles tervergeefs did was allen een plan van Vitiate, hij had de bevijleging van de Gevangenis uitgedund zodat Revan bevrijd kon worden, en hem zo naar deze plek kon leiden. Darth Malgus stelden vier van de Empire's best aan om did Station te claimen voor de Sith. Ze stolen ten eerste een republieks slagschip om zo on opgemerkt de Foundry te kunnen benaderen. de vier maakte een weg vrij, zij versloegen Revan's droid HK-47 en maakte hun weg verder vrij naar het binnenste heiligdom waar Revan was. Revan naar 300 was erenstig verslapt, hij stond geen kans tegen de Empire's finest, zij versoelgen Revan en hij citeerde de zin die zijn andere vriend zij, Malak voor zijn dood op de Star Forge: :"And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing. Now I know how you felt, old friend." :―Revan reciting Darth Malak's final words[src] Voordat de laatse slag gedaan kon worden verdween Revan in een Flits van licht. het is op de dag van vandaag onbekend of hij een is geworden met de Force of is gevlucht. Van Meetra werd verder niets meer vernomen zij is naar al het schijnd een geworden met de Force en heeft nu rust, of ze staad Revan bij de ver weg in de Outer rim zijn krachten weer op doet.